


Hot and Cold

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Tony tried not to giggle as he watched his husband flounder around in their shared walk-in closet, digging through the several t-shirts he owned, none of which were even close to fitting him now.“This is a stupid fluke,” Steve mumbled, “I’ll be back to normal soon.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Tony tried not to giggle as he watched his husband flounder around in their shared walk-in closet, digging through the several t-shirts he owned, none of which were even close to fitting him now.

“Steve, honey,” he called, trying to keep the laughter out of his tone, “Do you wanna borrow some of my clothes?” Steve clenched his fists, and Tony had to hide a smile at how adorable it was.

“This is a stupid fluke,” Steve mumbled, not really answering Tony’s question. “I’ll be back to normal soon.”

“Of course you will,” Tony agreed, “but until then, maybe you’d be more comfortable if you weren’t literally swimming in your clothing.” He passed the smallest t-shirt he owned to Steve — a Pink Floyd t-shirt that was by rights too tight for him but he couldn’t bring himself to throw away, not after the memories of MIT it held — and Steve scowled, but accepted it, pulling it on his head and stalking off to their en-suite bathroom with an ugly look on his face.

Tony sighed as the door slammed behind Steve. This was going to be a long day.

“Captain,” said Fury as gently as possible, which was odd because Fury never bothered with being gentle, but Steve was so weak and fragile that everybody softened up around him. “Surely you can see why we can’t let you on this mission.”

“No I can’t,” said Steve obstinately. “I’m still Captain America, I still know how to fight and I still have my—” Steve struggled to raise the metal disk, panting as he lifted it to chest level “—shield.” He glared at Fury and the other Avengers as if daring them to make fun of him. “I don’t see what else I need,”

“Well, the ability to run a city block without suffering an asthma attack might be useful,” said Fury dryly, but even he seemed to quiver under Steve’s angry glare. “Rogers, look here, you _must_ understand why SHIELD is wary of—”

“SHIELD doesn’t give a shit whether I live or die, you just want to see your missions succeed.” Fury bristled slightly. “I’m sorry, Director. You might be the head of SHIELD, but I’m the leader of the Avengers, and if I can’t go, none of us can.” He removed his cowl, leaving a shock of messy blond hair on his head that Tony really, really wanted to run his hands through. Small, skinny Steve was an attractive enough man in his own right, but when you saw the fire in his eyes, the rage that you could barely believe was contained in that small body — well, Tony was having trouble understanding how he was so constantly rejected in the 40’s. Personally, watching Steve have a go at Fury, Tony wanted to rip his pants off and have his sweet way with his boyfriend, and fuck whoever happened to be watching. They weren’t important.

“You realize,” said Fury, raising his voice slightly, “that SHIELD has power over—”

“You have no power or jurisdiction over us, _Director_ ,” Steve spat. “Either you agree to my terms, or you get no Avengers at all.” He let out a hearty laugh, but the effect was ruined as he stopped and coughed in the middle of it. “Good luck taking Doom down without us. Widow alone is worth a million of your agents, and that’s saying nothing of Thor and Iron Man.”

Tony noticed Steve didn’t include himself on the list.

“Fine,” said Fury, looking quite true to his name. “Go on the mission, Captain. But _when_ you get severely injured, I reserve the right to laugh at the side of your sickbed. Or deathbed, whichever comes first.” Fury walked away, and it took the combined efforts of the entire team to hold Steve back from running after him.

“Steve, baby, calm down,” said Tony, who was holding Steve’s body to his in an attempt to make his stay. He was so light Tony could have held him with two fingers, but he was afraid too much force would break Steve’s ribs. “You can fight him later. Prove him wrong. Right now, our fight is with Doom.”

Steve finally stopped resisting, dropping to the floor with an angry scowl on his face. “You’d all better be listening to every order I give,” he barked. “Just because I’m smaller doesn’t mean I’m incompetent.”

And he was right. Steve led them to an amazingly efficient and decisive victory against Doom — even if he did end up getting injured in the process. Fury showed up at the hospital as promised, but barely had any time to laugh before he was leaving again, grumbling about the Avengers as he nursed his black eye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short, but I am terrible at writing action scenes lmao. That’s why that whole entire bit is skipped. I hope you like it anyway, and have a lovely Valentine’s Day!


End file.
